May 2009
Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Industry, Media, Politics ThetisPharma International, the Pharmaceutical Company believed to be a major proponent of the Krieger retrovirus vaccine are believed to have requested planning permission from Stoke-on-Trent’s city council to build a £10 million pound state of the art medical facility off the A500 between Hanley and Tunstall. It is believed that the company is awaiting planning permission, but if granted, there could be many jobs created for the local area. Bureaucracy, Health, Media, Politics, University The Krieger Retrovirus has been recently lowered from the level 4 pandemic warning in Stoke-on-Trent. The virus had been considered a dangerous quantity, but it sees to have ceased to spread and has now become a case of those who are affected and those that aren’t. The NHS along with the Government have reported that should the pandemic return and rise past a level five warning, then it is likely that martial law will be declared within the city in order to keep the virus contained and stop it spreading to other cities. Church, Media The local vicars and priests from the various faiths have met up to discuss their religious views upon the Krieger Retrovirus. The ‘Religious Council’ as the media has dubbed them, met up to discuss the churches’ responses to the disease and other various issues. Church “Our meeting was extremely successful,” claimed Father McIntire. “We discussed a number of issues, ranging from the disease to sex and drugs. The Catholic church has strong opinions on these subjects and it was extremely beneficial to see action being taken by the religious community. Let us pray that our little demographic council can move forward in the hopes of making our city a shining beacon for the Lord’s second coming”. Finance, Industry, Legal ''' The council have once again begun talks on the Stoke Regeneration project. The project, which it originally was proposed in 2007 was halted due to losses made in the local economy. Local council man, Alexander Hall, stated that the project shall begin by renovating Hanley bus station because it is, as Mr Hall described, “An open wound in the side of a once beautiful city”. '''Health, Media, Politics, University Dr. Joseuf Krieger is believed to have been seconded to the North Staffordshire Hospital in order to tackle the remaining cases of the retrovirus directly. It is hoped that his vaccine will help tackle the disease and if successful, Krieger in partnership with ThetisPharma, will be able to mass produce the vaccine in time to prevent the pandemic from spreading. “This is a crucial time for all of us. Dr Kriegers relocation along with the arrival of ThetisPharma is the lifeline that this city so desperately needs. Let’s hope the vaccine works and we can cure those infected by this horrible disease.” ~ A Public Relations officer for the North Staffs. High Society, Media, Military, Politics Stoke’s Captain Martin Freeman appears to be the flavour of the month at the moment. The war hero who received his medal from the Queen, has appeared in numerous interviews in the local newspapers, radio and most recently made an appearance at Civic Hall. He discussed numerous issues about his experience in the war, and how the military changed his life and made him a better person. When asked about the recent withdrawal from Afghanistan he commented, “It’s about time that we pulled out of that mess. Homeland security is becoming an increasingly important issue and it’s about time we rewarded our boys and gave them a chance to return to their families and protect what matters most.” He also discussed the recently contentious use of PMC’s (Privately owned Military Companies) and explained how effective they were and described them as a “valuable commodity” in helping to fight the "war on terror". High Society Lady Yu has not been seen throwing her usual dazzling parties. The hostess has been absent throughout the month causing a stir amongst the rich and famous and a number of her scheduled events have had to be either cancelled or re-arranged for a later date. No one is really sure where she has disappeared to, one source suggested that she had “met the man of her dreams and twisted him around her little finger.” Whatever the case her return is eagerly anticipated. Legal, Media, Politics, Street L.A.M.A (Legal. Animal. Movement. Association) a recently set-up activist group have spoken out against the ThetisPharma proposal. A spokesman claimed that the new facility was “not only immoral but illegal” due to its testing on animals and that the city council “should be ashamed for even considering allowing such an organisation becoming part of the community.” They are believed to be in talks with local radio and newspaper companies to begin a public campaign spread in the hopes of turning public opinion against the company and to force the city council to turn down the proposed planning permission. Military, Transport, University A Russian Hind-D Helicopter was reported to have landed at Keele University recently. The mysterious helicopter arrived in the middle of the night, only stopping briefly to unload its cargo before flying off to an unknown location. “A Hind-D?” said an on looking student. Occult, University The UPI has kept a relatively low profile after their “Ghost hunting” expedition into the Dean of Staffordshire University office. A Spokesperson for the group said that they are still keen to continue therie extra-curricular activities and adamantly insist that there is a ghost residing within the University and claim that “it is only a matter of time before they catch it.” “The UPI, what a bunch of nut-jobs. I can’t believe they believe all this sh*t! Ghosts in the University, what garbage, next they’ll be after ghoulish monsters in the city centre! I would have loved to have seen the Dean’s face though.” – Staffs campus Student. Occult Many Pagan groups throughout the city have got together to celebrate the ancient ritel of Beltane. The celebration welcomes in the summer and many have expressed their wishes to send healing energies to those inflicted by the Krieger retrovirus. Politics, Police, Underworld Members of the Manchester Metropolitan Police force that had been seconded to help Stoke-on-Trent’s Police force deal with the Underworld have been recalled to Manchester. Recent troubles in the city due to a decrease in manpower, has seen the recalling of the riot police. Many viewed some of their actions as abrasive and almost on the verge of police brutality. It has recently been revealed that several Internal Affairs investigations had been lined up against several of these officers, but with their withdrawal it is believed that these cases will be dropped without further investigation. Police Chief David Matthews extended his warmest thanks to the Manchester Metropolitan Police for helping in Stoke-on-Trent’s “time of need” and claimed that relations and ties between the two forces were cemented and were “as strong as ever”. Police, Street, Underworld It has been revealed that several Police raids have occurred throughout the month on several locations. These locations were believed to be major producers of the drug known as “Milk” and it has been reported that numerous amounts of the substance and other illegal materials were confiscated and that several arrests have been made. However despite this it is currently believed that a small amount of “Milk” is still being dealt on the street. It is believed that it will only be a matter of time before “Milk” is completely off the street. “This is a major break-through in the fight against Milk. All I know is we received some information from an unnamed source and we ended up with a load of the culprits behind bars. All in all a good job well done. It certainly shows that there are some helpful criminals out there.” - An unnamed cop. Police, Street, Underworld Fractures have started to appear within the Sandernacht group. Reasons why are unknown but the rumour is that differences are starting to appear, as certain members of the gang are beginning to drop their Goth attire in place of a different look. “It’s only a matter of time man! Some of us are just fed up of following orders and getting nothing in return. Its time for a change, Sandernacht just isn’t what it used to be.” – A Sandernacht gang runner.